The Hell Saviors
by TitaniaSoul
Summary: Tartarus is on the verge of being destroyed by the primordial deities and begs (well, not exactly) the demigods for their help. A brave league of demigods reluctantly agree, seeing that if he gets destroyed, the monsters WON"T EVER DIE!
1. I'm normal, I swear

**(A/N Hi guys! A good friend of mine and I are writing this story together! Hope you like it! We don't own anything but the OC's and the story :) )**

Hi. My name is Sydney Angelos and I'm 13 years old. I live in Texas, and until yesterday, I used to live a regular life. Or tried to.

You see, I've been kicked out of every school I've been in since kindergarten. I would recall that I'd somehow create discord at all of my previous schools, or somehow I would accidentally put someone in the hospital.

This year was different though. I met my guy best friend named Briar at Jesidae Middle School, and I've almost survived a whole year here. Sometimes kids would talk about my straight black and white streaked hair behind my back, or my black and white streaked eyes, because they always think I fake the fact that it's all natural. And to top it all off, I was Asian, so people would think this was a fashion statement in Japan or something even though I tell them I'm Vietnamese. After a while, I finally managed to get guys to talk to me, but they don't take me seriously. I hang out with some girls, but we aren't best friends. My only real friend was Briar.

Briar was a peculiar guy. He says he was born with a leg muscle disorder and is condemned to crutches for life, but when I see how he hesitates when someone asks what his disease was, I would know that something was going on. But, I never pushed it.

Anyways, I was the one kid who did well in school but secretly had dyslexia and ADHD. I tried to behave as well as I could, and for once, it seemed to be working. Until that pep rally in the school gym yesterday afternoon.

"Alright kiddos, start heading into the gym for the special pep rally!" Our principal's perky voices blared from the ceiling speakers. I turned to my left and as usual, Briar was sitting there with his curly brown hair tucked in a beanie cap. His grassy green eyes shone with gentleness and love for nature (he's crazy about it) and his light skin was dotted with acne. I guess he was good looking in a way, but we were definitely meant to be best friends.

"I don't suppose we have to go, do we?" Briar asked.

I shrugged. "If they're going to have a pep rally, we might as well go."

He started chewing his pencil like he does when he gets nervous. "You sure? We could sneak out of the crowd and hide in the bathrooms until it's done. I promise you won't get in trouble."

I looked at him in disbelief. Briar never did anything bad or mischievous."Briar? Is something wrong?"

He looked at me nervously. Why was he acting weird all of a sudden?

"Um... nothing. Let's just go. But promise me we'll sit in the way back of the bleachers. I looked at him and considered his strange request.

"Uhh, sure Briar."

He left out a deep breath of... what? Relief? This is definitely getting weirder by the minute.

"Alright class! Let's go!" I got out of my seat and walked beside Briar through the door.

I noticed Karena Choelle looking at me with what seemed like a look of evil interest, like a mad scientist observing a rat that's about to be mutated. When I caught her eyes staring at me, she quickly turned away her head full of perfect blonde curls and chatted with her "popular" friends.

It seems like Briar noticed her too, and started muttering things like, "This isn't good... keep her away... gotta protect..." I was perplexed by the strange things he was saying, but I didn't want to stress him. I mean, if he wanted to tell me something, he would, right?

As we rushed through the hallway to find seats in the back of the gymnasium, Briar jumped at every student who moved close to us. Okay, now Briar was starting to scare me a little.

We finally managed to sit in the back of the gym without Briar having a heart attack. As we sat down in the very last row, I again caught Karena looking at me. But instead of turning away, she waltzed right through the thick crowd and sat in the seat next to mine. The second Karena's bottom touched the bleacher, Briar began to frantically insist on sitting between me and Karena.

"Hey Briar, it's okay. She can sit next to me." Briar shot me a silent message that kinda said: She's dangerous. I turned to my left, and what I saw almost gave me a heart attack.

Karena's hair was a fireball of white flames and her skin was paler than humanly possible. Her blood red eyes bored through my soul and her sharp fangs looked like they could slice my neck open. I looked down and I could no longer see her cheerleader uniform, only a hairy leg with a cloven hoof and a bronze prosthetic leg. I gaped in horror at what seems to be a flaming vampire donkey robot. But, then the horrific image flickered and I only saw the regular girly blond-haired cheerleader that transferred here 2 months ago. I blinked and only then Karena noticed me staring at her.

"Hey what's wrong, hon?" Her soft but commanding voice forced an answer out of my throat, but I managed to control my words.

"Uhh... umm... nothing! It's just that... you look... pretty today! That's right!" She smiled and looked pleased with herself.

"Thank you. I guess your hair looks nice also." She said the words in such a way that I almost believed her, but I knew she was lying.

I was about to give her my thanks when the principal, , headed to the front of the gym and spoke loudly into the microphone, "Hello students! I am very excited to see y'all gathered here today to introduce our Tigers with the last game of the year! Come on out Tigers!" As she said the word "Tigers", everyone cheered and the boys' basketball team broke through a paper banner with the school logo imprinted on the front. I took a quick glance at Karena, then I realized something.

"Aren't you supposed to be down there with the other cheerleaders?" She turned towards me with a sinister smirk on her face.

"Hon, I think this kind of stuff is boring. We should get outta here. You know, ditch to the girls' bathroom." I didn't want to go, but it seemed like her words were powerful enough to force me out of my seat.

"Wait! I'm coming too." I turned around and stared at Briar as he shuffled into his crutches.

"Uhm no way boy. Didn't you hear? We're going to the girls' restroom. Unless you want to be a school-wide known creep, I suggest you stay here." Briar opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. "Thought so. Come on, Sydney." Karena grabbed my arm, and we ran down the steps and out the door.


	2. Camp?

"Woah! Slow down, Karena!"

Karena pulled me towards the bathroom at a quick pace. "Hush, girl."

Girl? We then burst through the heavy wooden doors of the bathroom and Karena then locked the door behind us. "Is it necessary to lock the door? Everyone's in the gym by now."

Karena flashed the same sinister smile she showed in the gymnasium. "Just in case, you know." She took a threatening step towards me.

I slowly backed up against the sinks and the giant mirror behind me.

"You know, you've been eluding me for quite some time now."

Karena must've seen the confusion in my face.

"Oh hon, don't play dumb. I know you're the special package the Mistress has told me about. Now, tell me who your parent is or I'll kill you, Sydney Angelos. I usually go for boys, but for you I'm going to make an exception."

Whoa, KILL me? This girl is insane.

"My dad is Nam Angelos, but my mom died after I was born. And it's not An-juh-lows. It's Ahn-guh-lows." She looked at me in disgust then grabbed my throat and pushed me against the mirror.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Who. Is. Your. Parent."

I struggled against the mirror as the sound of cracking glass pierced the air.

"I... don't... know... what you're talking... about." Between each word I had to gasp from her slowly strangling me. She was a lot stronger than she let on.

"Your time is up." She smiled as her fangs grew in her mouth. Her blonde hair exploded into an inferno of white-hot flames and her legs transformed into a donkey leg and a bronze prosthetic leg. Her brown irises flooded with a blood red color as she leisurely moved her fangs closer to my throat.

I writhed in pain and desperately searched with my hands something to hit her with. She pressed my neck harder in an attempt to make me stop.

CRACK!

The glass mirror shattered from the pressure of my body being pressed against it. I grabbed the nearest glass shard and in desperation attempted to stab her in the throat.

Karena's hand went slack and I collapsed on top of the sink counter and coughed from lack of oxygen. Karena's loud wails and constant cursing (in Greek?) told me I hit my mark.

I looked up from the counter and stared at Karena as she gave me a murderous look and muttered in Ancient Greek, "You'll regret that." She then exploded into a column of scalding flames just as Briar somehow broke through the locked door (without crutches?) with a panicked look on his face.

"What happened? What was that heat wave? Where is Karena? Why is the mirror broken? Oh, I knew this would happen. I'm a bad protector!" Briar sobbed.

"What? Briar you're not a.. uh.. 'bad protector.' This was all Karena. She attacked me and she was some flaming vampire donkey with a robot leg! I stabbed her with a glass shard then she exploded in flames and disappeared." I tried to explain everything as fast as I can with as much detail as I can remember.

Briar tried to look like he was shocked, but his body language told me he's experienced it before. He was quiet for a few minutes and shifted his feet before he spoke again.

"So... you're alright?"

I tried to not smile awkwardly.

"Apart from being almost strangled or getting my blood sucked out, I'm okay."

He let out a deep breath of... Relief. The corners of my mouth moved up a little. He looked me straight in the eyes and said, "We have to go to camp now."

Shortly after me and Briar ran away from school, I heard the police and fire department sirens wail and headed towards the school building. I guess that makes it the 8th year in a row I destroyed something. We kept walking past several neighborhoods until we eventually found my house.

It was an average house, one story, brick and wood painted white with a driveway and a front door and a couple windows.

"Wait here."

Briar walked up to the front door and repeatedly rang the doorbell until my dad appeared. My dad was the average adult height, had black brushed back hair, brown eyes, and dressed comfortably all the time. They started engaging in conversation and looked pretty deep into thought. I couldn't exactly hear their hushed whispers, but I could catch a few words here and there.

"I'm sorry... not safe... it's time... New York... say goodbye." I tried to wrap my mind around what they could possibly mean. I didn't even know that Briar and my dad knew each other. When they were finished, they nodded towards each other in mutual thought and Briar trudged back to me.

"Well?"

His eyes looked sad.

"Your dad wants to talk to you."

I walked up the steps and approached my father.

"Hi daddy. What happened?" He looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Sydney, there's something I need to tell you. You're mom... she's not dead. She's very much alive and she's... different. You need to go somewhere and I won't see you anymore for a long time. Please understand that this is for your own good. I love you." He pulled me close and hugged me.

I felt sad and confused, but somehow understood. I nodded with tears in my eyes and kissed his cheek goodbye.

"And before you go, your mom left something for you." He handed me a black wooden box with fancy gold designs etched into the top.

I opened it and inside was a set of 10 pitch black rings with fancy gold engravings on it. The engravings seemed to be foreign letters, like Greek. Skia machairi, my brain said to me. The words seemed to arrange themselves until each of the rings said in gold, "Shadow Knife."

"What's this?"

Dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's a gift from your mother before she left. You'll know what to do when the time is right."

I nodded and put each ring on each of my fingers.

"Wow. They all fit each finger perfectly. Why is it called Shadow Knife?"

He smiled sadly with a twinkle in his eyes, like when he tells me about Mom.

"Tap it and find out."

I gingerly tapped my right index finger ring and it elongated and transformed into a black double edged throwing knife that was about half a foot long.

"Wow.." I observed the handle and the black leather grip fit my hand perfectly. The blade itself was wickedly sharp and have off a dark aura. The weapon was simple, but powerful.

My dad smiled, but then slightly frowned when he remembered the reason why I was here.

"Sweetie. you have to go now, before more monsters find you."

My mind was muddled, but I understood the seriousness of the situation.

"I know Dad. Goodbye." I tapped the knife as it shrank back into a ring. Then, I hugged him for what may be the last time I'll ever see him, then me and Briar walked north towards the closest bus station.

**R&R :) Would love to see your thoughts on the story so far :)**


	3. Monster ruins my nap

"So what's the plan?"  
>Briar held his chin between his fingers like he was thinking, and he finally said with absolute certainty, "I've never made it this far before."<br>I probably looked flabbergasted, because he shrugged in protest.  
>"They didn't give me orders past keeping you alive until the end of the year. They probably thought you would die by now."<br>I stumbled when he said die. Was I in that much danger? Well, obviously, since I almost died earlier, but they actually anticipated me dying? What's happening that causes them to think this way?  
>"Sydney, it's better for you not to know right now, for a bunch of reasons. You have to trust me and follow me into who-knows-where to do who-knows-what and you have to trust me to keep you safe until who-knows-when."<br>It was like he could read my emotions, which I haven't noticed until today. I smirked. "I detect a large amount of sarcasm in that run-on sentence of yours."  
>He smirked back and I knew that my best friend was trustworthy enough to hold my life in his hands. He held out his hand. "So you coming or what?"<br>I grabbed his hand with a huge smile and we skipped together to the closest bus stop like Bambi and his little woodland friends. He had a little spring in his step for someone with a leg disease.  
>We got tired of skipping after a while, so we walked for the rest of the way. As we strolled beside the black paved road, the hot sunlight beat down on our tired bodies. I've always disliked sunlight, like I was some kind of vampire (kinda ironic, don't you think?), but I didn't think I would feel as weak as I did right now.<p>

"Hey Briar, I'm not feeling so..."  
>I suddenly lost my balance and fell to the hot sidewalk.<br>"Sydney!"  
>Briar kneeled down and put my arm around his shoulder and picked me up. He brought us to the nearest tree and we sat under the cool, dark shade.<br>"What happened? Are you okay?"  
>I bobbed my head, still dazed from my spill. "Yeah, but I don't know what happened. I just... fainted from overexposure to sunlight or maybe I just ate something bad."<br>Briar's face seemed to have turned two shades lighter. His eyes widened with a burst of sudden fear, as if he saw a ghost. "Yeah, you just probably ate something bad. We should only travel at night now. It's safer."  
>I gazed at him in bewilderment, which seemed like a regular thing now. "Briar, I think you already know what I'm gonna ask by now. What's wrong? What am I?"<br>He quickly shook his head like it his life depended on it, and with the circumstances we're in right now, it probably does. "I already told you, Sydney. The less you know, the fewer monsters you attract. And what I'm thinking is probably irrelevant. Just sit tight so I can protect you."  
>He reached out his hand and tousled my hair, which he knows I don't like but does it anyway. I smiled playfully and pushed his hand away. He laughed like how he does whenever he teases me.<br>"Okay, Mr. Big Man. You're the protector, so you can try to find some food for my hungry belly!" I declared while rubbing my stomach.  
>"Man, for a little 4' 10" girl, you sure eat a lot. Good thing I packed a week's provisions in this backpack."<p>

He removed his green backpack from his shoulders and pulled out several Ziploc baggies of fresh fruits and vegetables. I quickly searched each bag until I found the package of watermelon that was a rich red color.  
>"Oh yes! I love watermelon. You always come prepared." I laughed then playfully nudged him with my elbow.<br>He smirked and crunched a large piece of green celery as I happily ate the whole bag of sweet red watermelon in a matter of minutes. The sweet taste reminded me of the summers I would spend with my dad outside. We would always sit in the shade and bring a whole tub of watermelon. After I licked the sugary juice off my fingers, my eyes started fluttering quickly and I opened my mouth in a huge yawn.  
>"You should go to sleep. I'll keep first watch. I think you should be stronger at night."<br>"Is keeping watches in broad daylight necessary? We're right next to a road, and we could just call for help using my iPhone." I took out my black iPhone from my pocket and mischievously reflected a tiny ray of sunlight at Briar's eyes. His eyes once again grew wide in horror and grabbed my phone and threw it in his backpack.  
>"Hey! What gives?" I protested.<br>"No, no, no. We definitely don't need that right now. It's better this way."  
>I shrugged sleepily this time without complaint. "Whatever floats your boat, Briar."<br>I drowsily dragged myself over to the base of the large elm tree. I then laid down in the cool green grass, propped my head up against a thick root jutting from the ground, and dozed off to the sounds of the chirping summer crickets.

I usually don't dream when I sleep, but when I do, they're almost always terrifying. But this time, it was different.  
>As soon as I closed my eyes, I appeared in a large dark field covered with flat black grass and white poplar trees. Silence filled the thick air and darkness enveloped everything in a shroud of black. I explored a little, but found nothing but ghastly plants and black stalactites that seemed to have fallen from the ceiling. The whole field was empty, but I had a feeling that it wasn't meant to be like this. I quickly turned in a circle on my heels to scan the horizon and I caught something moving out of the corner of my eye. I quickly pivoted my body in that direction and what I saw almost scared me out of my skin.<br>Standing there was a tall (well, taller than me), pale boy with pitch black hair that flopped just the right way. He had a cute face but it looked sad and he seemed a little sleep-deprived. He wore an aviator jacket with black jeans and black Converse sneakers, and his clothes looked a little old and tattered. The boy stood with all his weight on his right foot and both of his hands were tucked into his jacket pockets. He was trying to look relaxed, but I can tell he was tense. His black eyes seemed to be carefully observing my face, like he's trying to decipher if I was trustworthy or not.  
>"Who are you?"<br>He slightly jolted back, like he was surprised I could see him.  
>"It doesn't matter," he said, carefully picking his words. "I need to tell you that you need to be careful and don't die."<br>"But what does that me-"  
>He stopped me before I could finish.<br>"Now's the time! Wake!"  
>A bright beam of light blinded me and I escaped my dream.<p>

My eyes flashed open as I was being shaken by my shoulders.  
>"Wake up! I smell danger!" Briar whispered anxiously. I sat up and saw that it was nighttime, and the moon illuminated Briar's grief-stricken face.<br>"Wait, I thought we were supposed to take shifts. And how can you smell danger?"  
>"A, I let you sleep and B, I'm special. Now c'mon!"<br>He grabbed all of his stuff and shoved it into his backpack. I nervously twisted my rings as he quickly packed our provisions.  
>"Okay, we're ready. Let's go."<br>He pulled my arm and we quietly walked up the road to avoid whatever danger he thought we were in. After a while, we started to walk normally.  
>"I don't smell it anymore. I think it should be safe to-"<br>CRASH!  
>The huge oak tree I slept on earlier landed a foot away from me and Briar. Its roots were ripped right out of the ground.<br>"Run!"  
>"Don't have to tell me twice!"<br>I sprinted ahead and Briar stayed behind yelling, "Stupid feet!"  
>I stopped and yelled, "C'mon Briar! Just run!" I gasped as he ripped off his left foot. What the foot was covering made me yelp. It was a long muscular leg of an animal that was covered in shaggy brown fur.<br>"What?!"  
>I ran back to help Briar as the thing that threw the tree bellowed in joy of finding his prey. I ripped off his other foot and screamed, "Briar! Your legs-"<br>"Are goat legs. I know. Now run! Again!"

We ran together ー or I ran and he sort of gallopedー further up the road and spotted a bus that was just about to leave.  
>"We can't take the bus! There's mortals!"<br>"Mortals?"  
>"Just trust me!" Briar and I ran past the bus and kept going until we found a wide meadow of grasses and native wildflowers. The monster that was right behind us roared in rage as he ran faster to keep up. I ran into the center of the grassy meadow and stood my ground as Briar ran to the tall trees surrounding the grassy meadow.<br>"What are you doing?!" he yelled. "We'll be safe in the trees!"  
>"You said I'd be stronger at night. Let's see if you're right."<br>I finally caught the first glimpse of the huge monster as he lumbered into the meadow. He was at least 7 feet tall, with a big bulky body and one red bloodshot eye straight in the middle of his head.  
>"He's a... He's a..."<br>"Cyclops! He is a bit small, but he still won't hesitate in killing you! You need to get back here now!"  
>I dug my shoe in the dirt and stood up confidently and stiff. I started noticing the wind blowing against the right side of my face. My black and white bangs swept over my eyes. The Cyclops was breathing heavily when he finally got within 10 yards of me. He opened his mouth in what I presumed was an ugly smile and took a heavy step towards me.<br>I tapped my index ring and it transformed into a Shadow Knife. I then gripped the leather handle so hard my hand started quivering.  
>The beast took another step, and another, until he started running at full speed towards me. I yelled a battle cry and charged at the hideous Cyclops as fast as I could. My senses felt heightened; I could see his attacks before he moved. He was big and strong, but he was also very slow and had slow reflexes. He tried to swing his arm at my feet, but I leapt onto his hand and used it as a springboard and boosted into the air. As I fell on top of the Cyclops, I held my knife under me so when I landed, it stuck into his back like a porcupine quill. I bounded off his back and onto the ground and turned around just in time to see my knife melt into a black shadow and seep into the Cyclops' wound.<br>"ARRGGHHHH!" the monster screamed in pain and agony. He changed his direction so he would face me, and his expression was painfully angry. One foot after another, he slowly took a few steps towards me like something was weighing him down. I tapped two of my rings on each hand and I hurled four knives at his hideous face before he could react. They sunk hilt deep into his face and melted into his bleeding wounds. The monster howled in agony and clawed at his bleeding face for a few minutes while rolling and flattening the grass.  
>He slowly struggled to get up again and gave me a bloodthirsty look, like Karena, and muttered, "You will regret that."<br>The Cyclops became a large blur and quickly dashed to me, then slashed my stomach with an object before I could react. At last, he knelt down, chuckled with evil satisfaction, and was absorbed into the thin air, like the liquid knives sucked him into another dimension.  
>I stared in amazement, my first monster kill. I felt proud for surviving, but that feeling didn't last long. I collapsed with dizziness and felt my stomach. Dark red liquid and dirt covered my fingers, and it wasn't watermelon this time. Briar galloped to my side and tenderly lifted my head with his hand.<br>"Sydney, that was amazing! But you're hurt. Bad. Don't worry, you're going to be okay, Syd. I just need to..." He rummaged through his bag, but to no avail. He desperately searched through his pack one last time before giving up.  
>"I... I lost the ambrosia and nectar..." His voice broke.<br>I stared into his sad green eyes.  
>"What... does that mean?" I croaked.<br>"Don't worry, Sydney. We'll figure something out." Briar's lip quivered and a tear fell down his cheek. I was slowly losing consciousness.  
>"Briar, what am I?"<br>He sniffed and smiled half-heartedly. "You're a demigod. The greatest heroes of history. But to me, you're the greatest hero in history. You're not going yet, I won't let you. Please."  
>I smiled, and my eyes started to get heavy.<br>"Briar, you're my best friend." I whispered.  
>He sobbed and hugged my head as I bled to death.<p> 


End file.
